The O with the X
by Crazybird101
Summary: After Red's disappearance, a group of Irkens sent to find him find his camera and some diary entries instead. What the video would reveal would haunt them forever... Inspired by Slender: The Arrival. CHARACTER DEATHS


**N/A: I need a break from Invader Alix and I want to write this horror fic I came up with. Please know that this has nothing to do with Invader Alix .**

**Warnings: Language, Possible spoilers for Slender: The Arrival, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. **

**X.X**

No one knew how it happened. Or what convinced him to even in the first place. But after the disappearance of Tallest Red, who went to Earth to investigate the disappearance of Zim and Gir, a small team of Irken soldiers went to Earth in search of them. When they returned to The Massive three days later all they had was a video camera and a bunch of pages of what appeared to be diary entries. Upon examining the camera they found a tape inside it.

Tallest Purple and the other Irkens gathered around to watch the tape. What they saw would change them forever.

_July 27th, 2013_

*static*

"I finally got this damn thing to work." Red muttered under his disguise. He then pointed the camera to face him and he continued walking down the sidewalk. "So, apparently, we lost Zim's signal a few days back and I decided to come here and figure out what happened. Not that I care of course." he added.

He then arrived to the familiar green and purple house. The was unlocked and he was able to enter. Once inside it showed that the place had no life inside. Just dusty furniture. "Zim?!" Red called, "Gir?!"

His echo was his only reply. He then noticed a slip of paper in front of his feet. As if it was put there for him to find. He bent down, picked it up, and read it.

_XX Month XX Day, 2013_

_Next week is the Fourth of July. Dib is having a party at the woods and Gir is really excited about it. I'm excited too. I just love watching the different colored fireworks dance across the sky. Can't wait for next week. Things are going to be great. Especially with Dib, Gaz, Gir, and Tak around. _

_-Z_

"The Park? Maybe I can find you there." Red said before tucking the note in his pocket.

*Camera briefly shuts off before coming back on*

Red has just arrived at the park and is now taking a path to the camping sites. But instead of a camp site he found an abandoned party site with plastic cups littering the grass, a flipped over table, and what possibly looked like blood stains.

"Is this blood?" Red murmured to himself as he inspected some dried up splotches on a tree. He looked up, only to find another slip of paper taped to the bark of the tree. Taking it, it read:

_XX Day XX Month, 2009_

_I don't what happened earlier. I looked out my window to see a rather tall, thin, human standing outside. He's probably taller than the Tallests themselves! But what struck me was that he wore a black suit and...he had no face. _

_Am I seeing things?_

_-Z_

"Taller? Who could possibly be taller than me?" Red sneered before putting the note in his pocket. But he felt a sudden urge to go into the forest. So he did. The trees around him are dark and there's an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Red the finds a video on the ground along with a slip of paper taped to it. He picked up the video and read the slip.

_XX Day XX Month, 2012_

_I finally told Dib about my encounters with this strange man. It turns out that he's seen him too. We don't know who he is or what he wants. So now we're going to keep our guards up a bit. _

_-Z_

Red tucks the note in his pocket and looks at the tape. He wants to know what it's about. He walks through the forest a bit more and finds an old building. He goes inside and sees a TV. Which is odd since it was in the middle of no where. He finds a vcr and inserts the video. The video broke Red's heart. It showed Zim, Dib, Tak, Gaz, and Gir at the sight having a good time. Zim had a stick and threw it. But it landed somewhere in the woods.

Gir, in his dog suit, ran in like the carefree robot he is. But after a couple of minutes he didn't come out.

_"What's taking Gir so long?" Tak asked. _

_"I don't know. We should go in." Dib said, who was holding the camera. _

_Zim nods. _

And then the video ended.

"Huh." Red said.

He then walks out of the building and explores deeper into the forest. He soon finds an abandoned mine entrance. The name was too faded out so he didn't know what it was called. He found a flashlight on top of a crate and picks it up. Once he turns it on he finds a slip of paper taped to a large, metal, container. It reads:

_XX Day XX Month, 2010_

_I couldn't sleep again. I keep seeing that tall human standing outside my window. That blank, white face just looking at me without any eyes... I'm actually worried for Gir's safety. I could be imagining it but just in case I'm not gonna let Gir leave the house for a while_

_-Z_

Red placed the note in his pocket before walking deeper into the mine. Static suddenly appeared briefly on the camera and Red stopped walking. "What was that?" he whispered. Suddenly, his breathing became shakey and he turned around slowly. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw a rather tall figure, taller than him, standing their silently. But what scared him was the fact that he didn't have a face...

*Static*

Red is now hiding behind a large crate breathing quickly. His eyes are wide with fear and he looked as though he had run a marathon. He slowly looks over the crate and sighs in relief when he sees nothing there. He picks up the camera and slowly walks out of the room with his flashlight. A few minutes later he finds another slip of paper on the floor. He picks it up and reads it.

_XX Day XX Month, 2012_

_Dib and I finally did some research on this thing we've been seeing. We haven't told the girls or Gir though, we didn't want to scare them. Anyway, we found out it's name. Or we think its it's name. _

_Slenderman..._

_People say he's fake but others have claimed that they've seen him. So I guess Dib and I aren't alone after all. I'm scared though. According to some of the reports they say Slenderman eats his victims. Others say he brainwashes them and turns them into servants known as 'proxys'. Or he would just torment them until they go completely insane. _

_I can't stay long, Dib is getting another nose bleed. _

_-Z_

After Red puts the note in his pocket he looks up just as a hooded figure, about his chest height, suddenly tackles him to the floor and begins lashing at him. After a brief struggle he finally manages to give the figure two blows in the face before the figure finally fell off. Once Red managed to stand up and turn his flashlight on again, the figure was gone. He didn't get a good look at his face unfortunately.

Panting, Red took off running as fast as he could. He then reached an old elevator and jumped on just as it mysteriously turned on by itself. Red is panting even more now. Once it finally stops Red slowly walks out and is now outside. "How long have I been gone?" he asked himself. It was nearly nighttime by the looks of it. Red finds a slip of paper taped to a rock, takes it, and begins to read.

_XX Day XX Month, 2009_

_I haven't been feeling well lately. After my encounter last week I've been coughing up blood and I couldn't get any sleep as of late. I had to skip skool for two weeks now and I need to catch up. Dib's been a great help with that but I'm so weak that I had to get Dib to write this instead of me. I hope the Tallest are happy. _

_-Z_

Red placed the note in his pocket before he suddenly started to sniff the air. The entire landscape was now covered in a blanket of thick smoke and Red realised that the entire mountain was on fire. Red panicked and started to run for his life, avoiding burning or falling trees. He then gasped when he saw the tall figure again. But this time he had these long, sinister, black tentacles coming out. Red quickly turned the other way but was greeted by the same 'thing'.

*static*

Red is now running towards the entrance of what looks like a radio tower. Once inside he slams and locks the door shut. He jumps when he heard a loud bang coming from the other side. He turns around and runs into the dark. But once he turned his flashlight on the light flickered before dying.

"Damn it!" Red whispered before hitting it in an attempt to get it working again. But it didn't work. Cursing in Irken, he pressed on before he finally arrived to a slightly open door. Once he pushed it open he quickly ran in before slamming the door shut. His was shocked to find writing scribbled all over the walls in white chalk. He could make out a couple:

'No no no no no no no'

'It's here'

'Run before it catches you'

'Its too late for the others'

But what caught Red's attention was at the end. Above the sentence 'I'M A FAILURE', were two bodies. One was small, rusty, robot. The other was what looked like an 18 year old human boy. But his body was so burned beyond recognition that he couldn't be sure. But in front of them was a video camera. And taped to it was what he assumed the final note. He picked it up and read it.

_XX Day XX Month, 2006_

_I'm a failure! _

_The Tallest told me that my mission was a lie. They only wanted to get rid of me because I was a defect! _

_What kind of invader am I?! _

_I'm a failure! A FAILURE! _

The rest was too smudged to read. It hinted that Zim must have been crying when he wrote this. Red the played back the footage on the camera.

It showed Zim in his knees, holding Gir's dead body as he cried heavily. It showed the boy, who was wearing a black trench coat, on his knees. The camera was on the floor.

_"I'm a failure!" Zim cried, "*Sob* H-He killed him..."_

_"Zim please..." Dib whispered. _

_"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Zim cried. _

_"Zim! We'll get through this! Trust me!" Dib said firmly, grabbing his shoulders._

_Zim pulled away and shook his head. "It's too late now. He already got the others! I'm a failure! A FAILURE! A failure... *Sob* I. Am. __**Doomed**__."_

_"Z-Zim?" Dib asked, whimpering. _

_Zim slowly looked up, but this time he had an empty look in his eyes. He was no longer crying and his face held no expression. _

_Dib started crying himself. _

_"No... Oh god no..." he whispered. Dib suddenly swung his head around and screamed in terror before the camera suddenly shut off due to low battery. _

By this time Red was shaking. He dropped his camera, fell to his knees, and started to cry himself.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, "Zim *sob* I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!"

Red repeated the last sentence again before picking up his camera again. There was a loud 'bang' and Red shot his camera up. It revealed the hooded figure once more. And then static appeared while Red's screams were heard.

_Video ends_

Purple and the other Irkens were shakened by the video. They immediately locked it away in a hidden vault back on Irk, never to be watched again.

They never did find Red's body, nor Zim's. But rumors soon started to spread that Zim was the hooded figure. But they're just rumors, right?

However, soon after the video had ended, a group of Irken scientist who were examining the diary entries they found, noticed something in the back of the sheet. Whether it was a curve or a straight lone running down diagonally, it was a drawing. Once they put the entries together they were surprised by their results.

It revealed a black sketched O with an X in the middle.

End.


End file.
